A story behind lovebite's
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: How does Ginevra get all those lovebite's? Read and find out


a oneshot a sequel of my story of The maid and the butler

I don't own hellsing wish I did walter would still be alive.

Seras and Genvra were sipping their drinks all was calm at hellsing mansion.

Both women shared a comfortable silence until seras could not take it anymore.

" uh…umm miss Gene-" " its ginny not miss i feel so old if you call me that what is it seras?" seras checks were colored with a nice red " well its about walter.." raising a eyebrow at her " what about him, you're not taking him dear you have alucard already " laughing at seras reaction which looked like a dear caught in a trap "NO…OFCOURSE NOT I DONT NEED ANYONE BUT MASTER" motioning to seras to sit down " careful dear be glad he is out on a mission with walter or his head would have grown bigger" chuckling at the nodding seras " but continue" seras took a deep breath " how is he in bed?" looking at seras with wide eyes.

" i mean you two have a relationship for so long how did you managed weren't you afraid that he….. strayed?" silence genera looked at seras with pure surprise and then broke out in laughter " hahaha… oh seras so adorable pfft" seras was utterly confused at her reaction whas it something she said " you see little one it isn't that its because we have know each other sol ong that i know he doesn't….stray as you put it so originally. but how do you.." well let me tell you what happens after he returns from a mission they mostly take a long time or he is away from a few days let me tell you about a particular day when walter just got back from a mission that was hum 3 months ago he had to keep an eye on a few vampires for a few weeks and later report back… he came back late which was very usual let me tell you that.

'flashback starts "

genvra was busying changing her sheets at last that being her last choir for the night before turning in. she had cleaned the whole mansion and cleaned the dungeons since walter and alucard came back and knowing they would likely just climb into their coffins and sleep the day away. stretching herself out she suddenly heart the door open to her room. she turned around and there was walter a little bloodied and cut up but health nonetheless. his eyes were dark and bloodred from feeding himself but she saw something else something feral and although she knew she should be on guard she knew on thing for sure…never had she saw something more turning on than the sight that stood before her now…

in a flash he stood before her grabbing her by her shoulders he pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the mouth. everything was different the way he kissed the way he held her. everything said feral and pend up. walter would not be patient today and that was fine with her. the clothes were of before they even could reach the bed. growling he nipped at her bitten the flesh open creating little wounds hissing at his ministrations but not stopping him. but encouraging him instead she felt his tongue lick up the blood. she felt almost healed wounds at his back he was edgy and in a hurry… for went along with it when he wanted to talk he would talk. thats the kind of man he was.

before she could realized it he was in her moaning at the feeling of him in her to the hilt. it aroused her and brought out her feral side. tonight would not be gentle and they were both fine with that tonight there would be no need to hold back both side letting their feral sides out. their paces was fast and hard bitting each other nipping eachothers wounds rough kisses were exchanged. walter did not know were this side of him came from. but he was so grateful.. to whoever send this goddess to him with other woman he always had to held back but not his ginny no not ginny she would welcome him with open arms letting his side out embracing him accepting all of it. and never was he so grateful and relieved that he had found this stunning woman.

walter kissed her hungrily making her cry out more and more. it al was so amazingly arousing to see her writing under him. moaning his name her tears of ecstasy over and over make love on the the walls. in the shower and finally in the bed. walter forget how many times already nor does he care. and finally he is at his breaking point feeling the same they both just let go letting ecstasy was over to be replace by sweet relief and complete exhaustion.

walter lets himself fall next to her as not to crush her its not something he does with thinking its just something he exhausted but sated nonetheless. his arms is resting across her pulling her against him. he confines in the sweet and warm temperature of her body. enternally grateful that she has chosen him and remains faithful to him he is now perfect neither is she but they work it out. they always in his arms so that she is facing him she gives him a kiss on the lips and whispering those special words she only gives to him " a store walter"knowing the meaning and knowing how much it takes for her to say it he simply kisses her on her forehead and keeps her close letting sleep take over. never been so happy to have found love as he was now. following his example she lets sleep take over. for now she is content just laying with him here she would listen later. but first they would take a very good nap.

'end flashback"

" and there you have it are you satisfied my dear?" not knowing what to say but bead red nonetheless she nods.

" ex- excuse me I am going to my coffin its almost day good night" chuckling at her reaction. suddenly a chuckle joins her smiling to herself " hello sainmhinu enjoyed the story?" again a chuckle was heard " you really should tease her that much ginny" said voice said " and you should sneak upon me" again a chuckle coming out of the shadows was nonother than walter himself " I may have not caught everything love" standing up to face him " did you now?" wrapping his arms around her waist " yes… now i distinctly heard you say something about alucard and his head getting to big?" laughing at him " just how long were you hiding there walter?" smiling wickedly at her " oh not too long from the beginning" wrapping her arms around his shoulders she tuck her head under his chin " humoring are you now?" feeling him smile " perhaps but i do have to say that i had planned something for us " with or without the love bites?" feeling the smile getting bigger " that will depend on the evening will roll out wont it" exactly shall we?" laughing at her attempt to humor him but applying to the demand nonetheless " of course my fair lady" and with that the two immortals disappeared within the shadows that surrounded them.

nonetheless the next mooring seras could not stop blushing when she saw the bite marks on genvra's her body when she walked into her room just when she was changing into her dress for the day.

nonetheless genevra never had laughed so hard because she and seras were both covered in love bites. " oh love I cannot wait to hear you story " which earned her a tomato looking seras.


End file.
